


[Day 2] Ex

by ShadoWolf55



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 2, M/M, aokaga week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Prompts:Reject || Poignant || Spiffy[Featuring: Kuroko]{The only one who can love me is you.}





	[Day 2] Ex

**Title: Ex**

**Pairing: Aomine X Kagami, Aomine X Kuroko (implied)**

 

Dinner @6?

Kagami lay on the bed and stretched out his hand as his phone buzzed to life. He took a quick glance and read his boyfriend’s message before thumbing a reply.

K where?

The reply came seconds later.  _ Till now, his typing speed still amazes me. _ Maybe that was to be expected since his boyfriend was the fastest basketball player in high school and he managed to beat the Track and Field Captain in a 100m sprint. Not to Kagami’s surprise, to be honest. He pretty much expected that from the tanned student.

Theres a nice rest. just ard my house. I pick u up? Its cheap. N lyk smart attire.

Sure thing. Ill cu ltr then.

Luv u <3

Luv u 2 <3 <3

Now, to settle the attire. Kagami wasn’t really rich, he didn’t have really nice clothes but somehow, he always managed to look smart with his impressive fashion sense. “I suppose it doesn’t have to be so formal but I still have to look smart… Maybe just a shirt and jeans…? Yeah that works.” He put on a wristwatch and grabbed a coat just as his boyfriend pulled over outside his house.

“You’re early.” Kagami commented as he got into the ferrari and took the passenger seat at the back. “Well, I was excited and couldn’t wait to meet you, Taiga. Oh, and that’s such a spiffy outfit I could never pull off.” The dark blue haired boy grinned. Well, that boy did come from a rich family and he obviously had the money to buy a smart suit. One could say that he was so lazy he couldn’t possibly be bothered.

“And where the hell did you get this car from?” “My dad.” “Do you even have a license?” “Yeah, got it last summer. Don’t doubt me, Taiga. I’ll make this will be one hell of a ride.” “Oh god, please no.”

The tanned boy made yet another turn and parked the car in front of a brightly lit restaurant that seemed to stand out in the entire street. Kagami had been to this street a couple of times when he came to see his boyfriend but he had never seen such an exquisite looking restaurant sitting at the corner of a deserted street.

“You sure it’s here?” Kagami questioned and raised his eyebrows as his boyfriend locked the car doors. “‘Course I am. It’s relatively new, not many people know of it but the food is heaven.” His boyfriend hung his hand around Kagami’s shoulder and smirked, “Trust me, Taiga.” Kagami just stared questioningly at his boyfriend before finally relenting. He definitely wouldn’t want to ruin their dinner date after all.

As they pushed open the doors, a waiter greeted them politely. “Hey, I would like a table for 2.” “This way, sir.” As they walked through the pristine and grand restaurant, Kagami noticed a familiar shadow in the corner, someone that resembled… 

_ Wait. _

_ What? _

_ K… Kuro… ko…? _

_ What the hell is someone like Kuroko doing here? Doesn’t Kuroko live… on the opposite side of town…? _

“K-Kuroko?” Kagami spluttered out and the phantom boy immediately turned his head around and his eyes widened in horror, shock or excitement, Kagami didn’t know. 

“Tetsu? What are you doing here?” Aomine walked up and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. 

“Aomine-kun… Kagami-kun… I didn’t expect to see you here either… It’s been a while, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko invited the both of them to take the table beside his. “Yeah, since last year… right?” Kagami could sense some vague disappointment in Aomine’s tone, and could see the crestfallen look plastered across Kuroko’s face.

“Hey hey guys, what’s with this spirit here?” Kagami tried to cheer them up, clueless about why the two of his closest friends didn’t look too happy to see each other. However, the both of them seemed to ignore him. Infuriated that the phantom boy had just ruined his dinner date, Kagami turned to leave when Kuroko finally spoke.

“I see Kagami-kun is now your boyfriend, Aomine-kun. Didn’t quite expect you to move on that quickly.” 

Kagami paused in his steps and tried to assess the situation. _Hold on… Could they be… exes…? It could be possible, I mean Aomine always seemed to be really close to Kuroko but…_

But hadn’t Kuroko told him he was dating Aomine a couple of years back? And something about Aomine rejecting Kuroko’s love in the end…? Yet it wasn’t emotionally barren, but surprisingly poignant. Somehow it always seemed to Kagami that the both of them had taken the breakup well enough.

“Tetsu, look. I don’t know what you are trying to do here but yes, Taiga here is my boyfriend and the only one who can love me now is him. It was nice to see that you are still well but we’ll take our leave first.” Aomine got up from his seat and turned to Kagami, grabbing Kagami’s hand as their fingers interlocked together. “Let’s go somewhere else, Taiga.” Aomine softly whispered in Kagami’s ear as Kuroko watched from behind.

“W-Wait… What was that for? You don’t have to be that mean to Kuroko!” Kagami retorted as they left the restaurant. “What do you mean? The only one who can love me is you, Taiga. And that’s that, Tetsu will just have to live with it.” The tanned man had either forgotten that the teal-haired boy was in their presence or he simply couldn’t be bothered if the shadow had heard every single word he said.

As the two muscular men leaned in for a kiss, a single tear rolled down Kuroko’s cheek. “The only one who can love you is Kagami-kun, huh?”


End file.
